dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Vittoriaech
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Drama! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:38624 498004553008 234296558008 6602980 6648312 n.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bola (Discusión) 15:06 11 ene 2011 Administracion A todos los usuarios de Wiki Drama se les comunican los nuevos cambios por favor colaborar para mantener ordenada esta página. Todos los artículos deberán tener un mismo formato *1 – Perfil *2 – Biografía *3 – Dramas *4 – Temas para Dramas *5 – Programas de TV *6 – Películas *7 – Anuncios *8 – Videos Musicales *9 – Reconocimientos o Premios *10 – Curiosidades *11 – Enlaces *12 – Galeria *13 – Videos Entre otros cambios: *No deberán ir encabezados en los Artistas y Dramas excepto en los Grupos Musicales (1 encabezado por grupo) *No poner fotos intercaladas con información. *La galería deberá ir de 4 fotografías por fila sin exceder en el tamaño Esperamos su ayuda y comprensión Nota: Los artículos deberán ser modificados durante el trascurso de esta semana. Sara0512 21:18 22 ene 2011 (UTC) 'Hola como estas ?? bueno te agradeceria que no estes editando la pagina de los "SS501" ya que por los adornos la pagina es la mejor de todas en ves de hacer eso deberias agregar mas imagenes!!! ' Gracias ''' no tengo idea como se usa esto pero es que la verdad esos simbolos que tiene son horribles y muy antiesteticos para una pagina y queda bastante sobrecargada. Sera una de las paginas mas completas pero no creo qe sea la mejor porq los enlaces de algunos integrantes niquiera estaban puestos. Confusión Hola...... Disculpa pero creo que te has equivocado por que no fui yo quien te mando esa discusion sobre los SS501 ya que los grupos no son tema mio por que nunca los he editado a excepcion de Paran, Clazziquai y Shinhwa.Sara0512 01:03 18 feb 2011 (UTC) ''Hola mira en primer lugar esos adornos yo no lo eh puesto. Segundo resien hace poco me eh registrado y yo solo te eh dicho que dejes de estar editandolo ya que yo pensaba quitar todo eso y dejarlo de otra manera Ok solo te pido que agreges mas imagenes a su galeria a mi no me gusta estar discutiendo por cosas insignificantes Ok '' ''Gracias'' en el mensaje me dijiste qe deje los adornos! porq eso hacia que la pag sea una de las mejores..y si pensabas sacarlos entonces porq me mandaste el mensaje diciendo que yo no los saque? ponete de acuerdo con vos misma. Yo modificque la pag de buena onda para qe luciera mas ordenada no tenia intencion de joder a nadie. espero qe todos nos podamos poner de acuerdo ya que la pag es de todos! ''Mira si te dije que dejes los adornos porque mi amiga Mari los puso mira como tu dices la pagina es de todos no es mia ni tuya OK a mi no me gusta estar discutiendo, a mi me gusta que la pagina este con vida no como estaba muerta Ok ahora estoy cambiando las imagenes por eso te digo que lo dejes de editar por hoy ya mañana o el dia que quieras la editas o subas nuevas imagenes a su galeria Ok .........'' Shinee Te ha quedado muy bien la página de Shinee con ese aire renovado que le has dado, ya tocaba "modernizarla". Me gusta mucho!!! Crowm (Crown07 11:12 23 feb 2011 (UTC)) Gracias! la verdad qe si estaba re olvidada la pag, ya aburria cada vez qe entraba ajajaj, me alegra qe haya gustado :) Infinite 'Holaa :D, solo queria decirte que ' 'Los de algunas fotos no son el. 'SungKyu '''La foto de perfil es SungYeol ahh i la primera foto de la galeria es' L' Bueno es solo una ajudita, yo tambien los confundia, jejeje cdt KaThE muchas gracias por avisar! ahora lo cambio la verdad qe son muyy parecidos estos chicos jaja. Sentite libre de modificar mis errores y agregar info! :) Vicky hola otra vez!! Gracias x haber creado las pagina de los miembros y dejarme editarlas de verdad, esq INFINITE es un de mis grupos de kpop favoritos. Ahh si no te importa ire poniendo fotos de ellos, ok??, ya habras visto que he agregado informacion que he encontrado en paginas e entrevistas del grupo. bueno solo queria decirte eso. cdt. KaThE De nada y gracias tmb por ayudarme con la info ! yo tmb estoy subiendo algunas fotos, no te hgas drama y hace lo que quieras :) yo recien estoy empezando a escucharlos y la verdad qe re triste fue no encontrar su wikidrama por eso te agradesco toda la info que haz agregado! vickii galeria e fotos de shinee Hola! Sé que sigues permanentemente la pagina de shinee, que este todo bien y oir eso te pregunto que ha pasado con la galeria de fotos de shine??? Hay poquisimas fotos y no se que pasado.... bueno, como antes te felicito por la nueva imagen de shinee, me parece muy bonita y la distribución de la info tb. Hay que actualizar las paginas!! y es bueno que el menos tu y yo estemos al atentas a shinee. Crowm (Crown07 11:45 2 mar 2011 (UTC)) hola! la verdad ni idea que paso con todas las fotos de shinee :( haces unos dias un usuario no registrado las borro todas y al minuto una chica subio algunas...le mande un mensaje para ver si ella las habia borrado pero nunca me contesto. Gracias por la buena onda y toda la info que vos tmb agregas! vamos a tener qe subir todas las fotos denuevo lamentablemente vickii Hola Victoria Le he cambiado la foto de Key en la presentación porque la vi más simpática y actual, hay gente que se molesta por el hecho de ir renovando las imágenes y tal, si te desagradó, reviértela y listos XD Lo mismo creo de Taemin, hoy puse unas de dolce en galería ( la misma que Jonghyun) muy bonitas que me gustan más que la presentación de Taemin, pero eso lo dejo a tu decisión :P Fighting!! Crowm Crowm no hay problema! jajaj me ha pasado qe se enojaron por cambios que hice XD pero bueno la wiki es de todos, como nosotras estamos siempre actualizando la pag de shinee respeto los cambios que tu hagas! asiq porq favor sigue asi! y la foto que subiste de key me gusto mucho :) yo realmente tengo ganas de cambiar algunas fotos pero como no encontre una buena produccion reciente todavia no pude :( vickii'Vittoriaech 14:59 15 mar 2011 (UTC)' 'Respuesta' Hola disculpa que te consteste hasta ahora pero es que he estado muy ocupada y no habia pododi entrar a wiki hasta ahora pero mira con respecto a lo de la wiki de Kara y T-ara lo que puedes es volver a editarla toda por completo lo que tienes es cuardar todas la imagenes y borrar toda la informacion luego tienes que cambiar la fuente de la pagina para poder editarla como los otros articulos te dejo la imagen para que te sirva de ayuda espero te sirva.Sara0512 19:01 15 mar 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|370px GRACIASSSS SARA! me re sirvio! ... estuve toda la tarde pero pude terminar al de T-ARA . te lo re agradesco! Vittoriaech 22:42 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola! Jajajaja, no te preocupes! no sabía que era una más actualizada... sólo me fijé en la calidad, sólo si es que encuentro la misma con una mejor resolución la cambiaré... así que no te preocupes y disculpa por cambiarla n_n. Saludos! Duerrew. Holaa..!! Gracias por acomodar las paginas de Flor de amor al borde del camino y Sukrit Wisedkaew (Bie "The Star") kee Kree me quedaron asi de feas asi xq son mis primeras paginas creadas y ademas no tengo mucha experiencia utilizando Wikidrama...De verdad muchas gracias!!! :-) Ah ok...Bueno en realidad podrias ayudar en eso del encabezado xq no se nada de eso0o...por fa y disculpa la molestia..!! Yo te mando0o otro...jajajaja..Gracias ahora voy a poner en pratica lo kee me mandaste y a ver como me sale...jejejeje...GraxxX!!! HOla Gracias por ayudarme con Jewelry y lo siento por estar de necia con lo de Kara LeeMinHo1996 Hola1 Hola Vittoria He intentado revertir la imagen del wikidrama Lee Jinki ( shinee) que hay en portada la primera imagen que hay, otra persona puso una foto de lee jinki pero es que al chico no se le ve la cara y quise revertir para poner la tuya que habia antes porque 1. se ve la cara 2. es relativamente actual 3. sale guapo ( raro eso jaja) 4. se ve simaptico Intente poner tu foto pero no se que me pasa pero me sale siempre la foto de esta chica, a ver si puedes poner tu foto de lee jinki del wiki porque personalmente es las que mas me gusta! Saludos!!! Crown07 Crown07 15:29 14 abr 2011 (UTC) JI EUN Hola! Realmente lo siento!! No pretendía quitarle mérito a tu trabajo! (No era mi intención, de verdad!) No sabía que al hacer eso te molestaría, no pensé en ello, y por eso me disculpo. Yo solo quería que las fotos de arriba fueran las mas recientes y se vieran con su pelo azul, pero como no se pueden mover (o al menos yo no se :S) las borré, pero iba a subirlas más tarde ya que me las guardé y porque tengo más fotos de ella anteriores. Si no te molesta, pensaba subir más fotos hoy, ya que ayer se me hizo tarde... Nuevamente te pido dispculpas! :( No pretendía incomodarte y espero que no haya mal rollo entre nosotras!:) RinaMaRina 14:41 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Nine Nine Muses No tengo ningun problema con que edites la pagina pero lo que te pediria es que no cambies el formato por que como tu dices hicistes perfiles por separado para no sobrecargar la pagina eso mismo quiero hacer yo lo que pasa es que en mi ver las paginas que tienen demasiado espacio (mucho espacio en blanco) no se ven bien si no que se ven desordenadas puedes subir fotos si quieres o agregar informacion pero te pido que porfavor cuides no dejar espacios en blanco y no poner tantas secciones.Itsuki48 18:10 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Sobre la portada yo no puedo añadir otra categoria por que yo no cree Wiki Drama por eso no entiendo muy bien los codigos de fuente, quizas quien creo Wiki Drama nunca se imagino que en algun momento se crearian grupos por eso no la añadio ya que el concepto era crear dramas, actores, actrices en fin solo lo que se encuentra en la portada pero tratare de averiguar si se puede añadir esa categoria. Hasta pronto Sara0512 19:23 9 may 2011 (UTC) Ok sara! Solo te avise porque otro usuario lo comento, yo no creo qe varie en nada.. es mas! desconocia la portada jajaja igualmente gracias saludoss ola!! De nada, cuando tengas otra duda solo dimela..jejje cdt KaThE Ola *me gustariaqe me ayudaran con imagenes cosas *qe tengan de suzy por favor me encantaria algo de ayuda *Gracias att LeeMinHo1996 Hola! Acabo de darme cuenta (por el mensaje que le dejaste a la administradora) que también te pasa lo mismo que a mi con las fotos, anoche intenté subir unas fotos de Super Junior y a los pocos segundos se borraron :S las volví a subir con un tamaño diferente y con otro formato de imagen y me pasó lo mismo, no sé qué pasa ú.ú. Saludos! Duerrew 03:51 31 may 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola!!! Para serte sincera yo tampoco lo se, pero el cargador de imagenes ha andado mal varias veces no solo una, te comento que a partir de ahora hay medidas que tomar con respecto a las imagenes en los artículos puedes leerlo en la Wiki Actividad debajo de los artículos Más populares Sara0512 16:43 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola! disculpa que no te respondi antes pero es que tuve problemas con mi servidor de internet hasta ahora vi tu mensaje, el problema con la pagina fue que como la creo un usuario no registrado solo copio y pego informacion ademas de que la creo con el nombre de Kim Jung Min y no como Kim Jong Min talvez ese el motivo por el cual no la pudistes encontrar, la re-edite y le agrege mas informacion para que se vea mas ordenada pero cuando quise renombrarla me aparecio que ya existia un artículo con ese mismo nombre y me fije que habias creado uno nuevo, pero como no pueden haber duplicados de los artículos ya que borrare las copias dando prioridad a la más antigua, ya que estoy tratando de ordenar Wiki Drama lo mismo hare con los grupos ya que hay varios a los cuales se les ha hecho copias no pienses que solo sera tu artículo. Sara0512 19:44 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Ediciones Al menos en la vista Monobook, las imágenes de los miembros de grupo se montan una sobre otra. Solo trataba de separalos para que queden con mejor vista, pero si no quieren mis aportes está bien...--Maraletov 04:09 8 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola!!! Quería darte las gracias por también colocar las discografías en tablas y también decirte algo, el color azul no es el correcto yo me equivoqué al dárselo a Kathe leo, pero luego lo rectifique, podrías por favor colocar el correcto te dejo el código #0099ff, lo hago para que todos los artículos tengan el mismo color y no estén unos de un color y otros de otro.''' 'Sara0512 19:01 1 jul 2011 (UTC)'' Hola, me a gustado como has dejalo la pagina de LM.C y gracias por cambiarla un pokito antes era cutre.. ¬¬ esk era mi primera pagina que hise jeje =P ^^ tengo una duda.... porque cuando pulso para borrar una cosa se me borra todo lo que tenia puesto en la pagina... es cuando estaba craendo la pagina de Alice Nine me paso como 5 veses pero de toos modos la termine =P y ahora me vuelto pasar el de Lolita23q que ya tenia casi todo terminado, entonces queria borrar una cosita y me va y se me borra todo!!!! me puedes decir porque se borra todo ¿?¿? Gracias decirme porque se me borraba... pero sigue borandose... bueno pero are las paginas una y otravez hhasta k no se me borre jeje , por data me gusto como has dejado Alice Nine y Lc5 y tambien eso de Visual-Kei jeje \(^o^)/ hola de nuevo.. perdon con las preguntitas pero tengo otra xD, como puedo poner los twitter¿?¿' asi y en Alice Nine que pusiste un twitter que se llama Aki y no hay ningun Aki en el grupo xD Y tampoco hay Sato.... Sato y Aki son de Lc5 ... xD GrACIAS, cada dia voy aprendiendo mas =^_^= Holis xq sacaste lo de la discografia de G.O T.T ¿? pregunta MBLAQ perdon, una preguntita, porque pusite que Thunder y Mir se llevan bien, yo tengo entendido que no son tan cercanos?? Hola me gusta como dejas las paginas de visual-kei que ago =^·^= asi kieres k aga mas¡?¿? xD Tu tambien haces un gran trabajo, pork para encontrar todas las imagenes de los discos y tambien sus canciones... eso cuesta un huevo xD pero tambien la informacion es dificil de encontrar poek otra esta en ingles y otra en japones (el traductor es mi ayudante) xD Soyanara, voy a buscar mas grupos de Visual-kei =P hola.. como hago para poder dejar una pagina para que todos puedan editar, es que me quedo para que solo yo la edite y no se como cambiarla, me puedes ayudar? porfa. gracias Hola te kedo bien la pagina de Kra pero... la foto pricipal se ve borrosa... mejor estaba antes xD Hola Ya está protegida pero hay que encontrar una solución con respecto a este artículo por que no puede estar protegida mucho tiempo ya que ellas irán lanzando nuevas promos y nadie podrá editar para actualizar la página. Ya les he dicho como hacer las cosas pero no hacen caso y mi paciencia ya se está agotando no se que solución se puede dar a esta situación. Se aceptan ideas ^^ Sara0512 17:39 31 jul 2011 (UTC)